Exquisite Corpse
Exquisite Corpse is the seventeenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirty-ninth episode of the series. Summary CONTROLLING THE DEMON — When Eva Sinclair’s reemergence leaves Rebekah trapped and helpless, Klaus is forced to put aside his mistrust for Freya in order to save Rebekah’s life. Meanwhile, Hayley and Elijah learn more about Eva’s violent past from Josephine, who then makes a startling revelation about Hayley’s future. With time running out to save Rebekah, Marcel turns to a reluctant Vincent for his help to take down Eva, but his plan takes an unexpected turn, as Eva will not go down without a fight. Davina also appears. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith Recurring Cast *Nishi Munshi as Gia *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Eva/Rebekah *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue *Sonja Sohn as Lenore/Esther Mikaelson *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (manifestation) Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson Co-Starring *Marisela Zumbado as Teen Girl Trivia * Antagonists: Eva Sinclair and Freya Mikaelson. * Narrators: Eva Sinclair and Rebekah Mikaelson. * Elijah, Marcel and Vincent team up against Eva. * Freya reveals to Klaus, that saving Rebekah's life is not as simple as previously thought now that Eva has retaken control of her body. * Eva tried to kidnap Hope for the final power she needs. * Eva takes full control over her body from Rebekah who possessed her in ''The Map of Moments''. ** Rebekah then returns to Eva's body at the end of the episode, unable to return to her own body as Eva is linked to the witches of New Orleans and Davina if Eva's body dies, they die. *Esther learns that Hope is still alive and that Dahlia is on her way. *Josephine LaRue warns Hayley that there is a storm coming and her darkest demons are upon it. She admits that she does not know it's name, but when she appears in her future, there is a blackness that should terrify her, implying that something (maybe Dahlia) is going to happen that she should be wary of. *Freya meets Esther for the first time in centuries. *Freya kills Esther after she is accepted by the witches. *Josephine LaRue welcomes Freya into the Tremé Coven. Continuity * Eva Sinclair was last seen in They All Asked For You '' and briefly in ''Save My Soul. * Gia was last seen in They All Asked For You. * Esther was last seen in Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire. Body Count Behind the Scenes Cultural References An "Exquisite Corpse" refers to a form of poetry written in a group setting. It begins with each person in the group writing the first line in a poem, before handing off his or her paper to the person next to him- or her. This process continues until each person is passed what was his or her original paper. The resulting poems written as a part of this activity are each known as an "Exquisite Corpse," with each part being a combination of the reflections of the individuals who wrote each particular line in the poem. Thus, each line of each of the resulting poems is linked to the creation of a corpse using different body parts. Quotes Extended Promo :Klaus (to Freya): "Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped." :Josephine (to [[Elijah and Hayley|'Hayley and Elijah']]): "Eva will use your sister up." :Freya: "You kill her before you free Rebekah, and Rebekah will be gone forever." :Vincent: If she dies, they all die."'' :Elijah: "I will not abandon my sister." :[[Eva Sinclair|'''Eva]]: "''I'm ''the one who says ''"How. You. Die!"'' ' ---- '''Clip :Freya: "Our sister was quite the beauty." :Klaus: "You said that you could put Rebekah back in her original body. Do it." :Freya: "So you've come to your senses." :Klaus: "My senses have not faulted, they still demand that you're not to be trusted. However, circumstance dictates otherwise. For now." :Freya: "What's changed?" :Klaus: "Eva Sinclair has resumed control of her body, leaving Rebekah trapped and powerless. So make with your spells and enchantments, and put my sister back in her true body." :Freya: "I'm afraid it's not that simple." :Klaus: "More stalling. Very well. I know I can't kill you, but I shall have a fine time trying. Tell me, have you ever been skinned alive?" ---- Inside Clip Klaus (to Eva): "Rebekah! What are you doing!?" Klaus (to Marcel): "Find Rebekah or Eva or whoever the bloody hell that was. Use these to stop her from doing magic and don't hurt her. The non-psychopathic bits are still my sister." Marcel (to Vincent): "You need to know that she is back and one the loose. Now, I need to find her before the witches do so I can save my friend who is trapped inside of her. And I came to you because you are the only person in the city who knows her inside out. So help me find her before she takes anymore lives, in including Rebekah's. Help me stop her!" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x17 Extended Promo - Exquisite Corpse HD The Originals - Exquisite Corpse Clip The Originals - Inside Exquisite Corpse Pictures |-|Promotional= OR217a 0211 0170b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0130b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0139b3 FULL.jpg OR217a 0211 0430b FULL.jpg